Escape
by Brinchen86
Summary: Lindsay has enough of her abusive fiancé. But she has information that could help her and Danny. - DL, part 3 of the history series


**Summary: Lindsay has enough of her abusive fiancé. But she has information that could help her and Danny. - DL, part 3 of the history series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

Arriving at the tall building that was supposed to be her home, Lindsay stopped for a moment. Shivering lightly, she pulled her long, black coat tighter around her petite body.

Her home. A large apartment which her father had bought her. He had bought the entire building, to be exact. This apartment though was for her. This wasn't something bad at all; as long as she would have been able to live there alone. But no. She had a roommate; her fiancé. No, having this large apartment Lindsay didn't enjoy at all. It wasn't her home, and as long as this man would live in there as well, it would also never be her home.

Why couldn't she simply do what Danny had told her? She could just go up there, break up with him and then she was free. So much for the theory. But reality looked a lot different. There was no way she could break up with Katums as long as her father didn't agree with it. They'd find a way to get her back to him. With using the help of their mighty friends for example. Friends who killed without any hesitation.

Closing her eyes, Lindsay took another deep breath. Images of her visit at Danny's office not even an hour ago, appeared in her mind. How was it possible that two men with the same name could be different like that? But she had no chance. She had to go up there now. Had to pretend like she didn't see what was going on. She had to accept the way she was treated by Katums. She wouldn't contradict. At least she'd try.

Releasing a deep sigh, she headed over to the entrance. Another few minutes later, she arrived at the front door of the luxury apartment. After another moment of hesitation, she opened the door. Like always, she was greeted by this strange smell; a smell she knew but always pretended to not notice. Alcohol. Alcohol and the smell of strong, expensive perfume, used by one of his possible affairs.

Lindsay didn't even have to wait a single minute until one of those women appeared in the living room. Another one of those rich high society women; a woman like her, but anyway so different from her. She didn't even bother to look at Lindsay. Chuckling, she turned back to the door she had just walked through.

"I think I should go now, Daniel," she said in her high sing-song voice. "And thanks for the..." She paused for a second to throw a brief glance at Lindsay. "...you know, the little present."

Present. As if Lindsay didn't know what this woman was talking about. This 'present' was nothing else than a couple of horribly expensive alcohol this woman had ordered. Or maybe her husband. Paid with his dirty money. Or the money of their incredibly rich families. Alcohol, maybe in combination with sex. But officially Lindsay didn't know what this 'present' was supposed to be. Officially.

"Oh, you really want to go already?" Katums asked, just leaving the other room as well. He walked over to the tall woman, placing a kiss onto her cheek. "I will inform you when I have a new present for you, alright?"

"Alright," the woman replied. Turning around to Lindsay again, she flashed her a toothy smile. "See you, Miss Monroe."

Lindsay didn't reply to that. She watched how Katums led her over to the front door, gave her another kiss onto the cheeks before the woman finally left.

"You could be a little friendlier to my guests," he said then. With a few long steps, he closed the distance between them. Before Lindsay could react, he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close against him.

"What are you still wearing this coat for?" he asked, roughly pulling it down her shoulders. But before his lips could crash down onto hers, he stopped in his movement. Something had caught his attention. Something that caused him to raise his eyebrows at her.

"What is this here?" he asked, pointing at the small bruise right next to her collar bone.

Staring at it as good as possible, Lindsay felt her face become pale. She knew exactly where this bruise was coming from, and the honest answer to his question would cause a lot of trouble for her. Dangerous trouble.

"You want to know where this is coming from?" Lindsay repeated his question, trying to sound as confident as possible. "This was caused by you. You remember? How you beat me up again?"

Now strong enough to even glare at him, Lindsay nervously waited for her fiance's response. Would he believe her?

"Whatever," Katums said after a couple of moments of silence. "Be more careful the next time then."

With that he let go of her, not without giving her another light push backwards. Lindsay had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from replying. She should be more careful to not get any bruises when he beat her up? She hardly could believe this man was meaning what he was telling her.

"I won't be here tonight," he announced then.

"Oh, why?" Lindsay asked with faked interest.

"That's not interesting for you," Katums answered. "All you need to know is that I will meet some friends in the city. Could get late."

"And you don't want to tell me what you're going to do?" Lindsay made another attempt. But she should have known him better. Within a second, he walked back to her again. Brutally grabbing her arms, he pulled her close so only inches were separating their faces.

"You're going to be my wife, right?" he hissed, his voice dangerously low. "So all you have to care about is doing the household, cooking for me and having sex with me when I want to. Alright? It's not your job to ask questions."

With that he pushed her backwards again, forcefully, causing her to stumble and fall. Instinctively she covered herself, ready for another attack by him. But this time he didn't seem to be in a mood for beating her and simply left her alone. But although this had been a light attack, it was enough for Lindsay. Even asking simple questions like this caused her to get into danger. Getting up again, trying to smile like she had been taught, she mentally prepared herself for using the lonely time she'd have for another little escape.

--------

It was late and already dark outside. Katums had just left when Lindsay was already waiting in her bedroom. Beneath her bathing robe, she was dressed again; wearing the tight, dark dress she knew Danny liked so much. When she was sure Katums wouldn't return after waiting for a couple of minutes, she quickly got rid of the cloth and grabbed her coat.

It didn't take Lindsay long to find the way to what she knew was Danny's apartment building. This time she didn't hesitate. Ringing his doorbell, she waited for him to let her in impatiently. As quickly as she could, she rushed up the stairs until she arrived at his already opened front door. For a brief moment, she discovered the surprise in his eyes, before a warm smile lit his face and he let her in.

"How did you manage to come here?" he asked curiously.

"He has an appointment today," she answered. "Meeting his friends." She paused for a moment before she turned around to him, to his surprise a smirk on her face. He had never seen her smirk before. "I think I know a way to escape this man."

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked, interested raising his eyebrows.

Lindsay nodded, walking over to him. She stopped right in front of him. Although they weren't even touching, she could feel shivers running up and down her spine. He was so different from the other Daniel. So incredibly different.

"I think I know how we can get him into trouble. Maybe," she answered, almost whispering while she kept her eyes locked with his. How was it possible one could have such intense, beautiful blue eyes? "But it's dangerous. I'm not sure we should risk it. I don't want you to get involved even more."

"I told you I'm willing to help you," Danny answered, his voice low and warm. "So, what is your plan? How can we get him into trouble?"

Once again Lindsay smiled. Then she started to tell Danny about the information she knew. Information she wasn't supposed to know but which could help them both.


End file.
